1. Field
The present disclosure relates to charge-transporting materials and organic light-emitting devices including the charge-transporting materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices, which have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, a high response speed. In addition, OLEDs have excellent luminance, driving voltage and response speed characteristics, and embody full-color images.
A typical organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer between the anode and the cathode, wherein the organic layer includes an emission layer. A hole transport region may be positioned between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be positioned between the emission layer and a cathode. Holes provided from the anode move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons, which are carriers, recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. The excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
Different types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.